1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device of a pistol, and more particularly to a carrying device of a pistol, wherein the trigger protective bracket of the pistol may be inserted into the protective bracket insertion recess of the main body and may be locked by the protective bracket locking ball rigidly and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pistol sheath in accordance with the prior art comprises a pistol fixing strap for positioning the pistol in the sheath. However, the user has to unfasten the pistol fixing strap for taking the pistol out of the sheath, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pistol sheath.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying device of a pistol, wherein it is necessary to press the push press section of the unlock lever downward or rotate the lock lever push member counterclockwise, so as to unlock the trigger protective bracket of the pistol, thereby preventing the pistol being robbed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying device of a pistol, wherein the trigger protective bracket of the pistol may be inserted into the protective bracket insertion recess of the main body and may be locked by the protective bracket locking ball rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying device of a pistol, wherein the user only needs to press the push press section of the unlock lever downward, so as to unlock the trigger protective bracket of the pistol, so that the pistol may be removed easily and quickly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a carrying device of a pistol, wherein the pivot ball of the connector may be rotated freely so as to adjust the inclined angle of the carrying device, thereby facilitating the user carrying the carrying device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a carrying device of a pistol, comprising a main body, an unlock lever, a protective bracket locking ball, a movable member, a cover plate, and a connector, wherein:
the main body has a center formed with a protective bracket insertion recess, and has a side wall formed with an oblique lever insertion channel, the lever insertion channel has a first side having a lower section provided with a limit rod and an upper section formed with a pivot recess, a lock lever push member is pivotally mounted in the pivot recess, the lever insertion channel has a second side having an upper section formed with an arcuate chamber, a mediate section formed with an ball receiving chamber, and a lower section formed with a receiving hole, the lock lever push member has a first end movably mounted in the arcuate chamber of the lever insertion channel, the ball receiving chamber of the lever insertion channel has an end face communicated with the protective bracket insertion recess, the receiving hole of the lever insertion channel has an end face communicated with the protective bracket insertion recess, the side wall of the main body has a lower section formed with a connector passage hole;
the unlock lever is slidably mounted in the lever insertion channel of the main body, and has a first side having a lower section formed with a limit slot for receiving the limit rod of the lever insertion channel, the unlock lever has a second side having a mediate section formed with a ball insertion recess, and a lower section formed with an insertion recess, the unlock lever has a rear wall having an upper section formed with a push member insertion recess for insertion of a second end of the lock lever push member, a first elastic member is mounted in the lever insertion channel, and is biased on the lower end of the unlock lever;
the protective bracket locking ball is received in the ball receiving chamber of the lever insertion channel, and is extended into the protective bracket insertion recess of the main body, a second elastic member is mounted in the ball receiving chamber of the lever insertion channel, and is biased between the protective bracket locking ball and the cover plate;
the movable member is slidably mounted in the receiving hole of the lever insertion channel, and has a first end formed with a spherical head extended into the protective bracket insertion recess of the main body, and a second end provided with a lug having an inner end face inserted into the insertion recess of the unlock lever, a third elastic member is mounted in the receiving hole of the lever insertion channel, and is biased between the lug of the movable member and the cover plate;
the cover plate is secured on the side wall of the main body, and has a lower section formed with a connector passage hole aligned with the connector passage hole of the main body; and
the connector has a periphery provided with a connecting rod passed through the connector passage hole of the cover plate and the connector passage hole of the main body.